


Multiplex

by PunkHazard



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim AUs. (1) Wedding planners. (2) Basketball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Wedding Planner AU: Stacker is head of the agency but lends the reigns to Mako for his own wedding to Herc. Triplets + Russians please!

“You know what I like,” Stacker observes, glancing at the menu the triplets had put together, his first look at it some twenty minutes before he’s due to greet the officiant. “Good work on all of these.”

“You don’t make a secret of it,” Cheung answers, voice dry, arms crossed over his chest. They’d done several events together– he and his brothers are Stacker’s go-to for food at his weddings, the three of them willing to take on weekend jobs when they’re not busy at the restaurant. Stacker had always sampled his way through the menu before service, lingering on a few of the dishes Cheung had made sure to put on this particular menu. “Lamb chops or filet?”

“Lamb.” Stacker pauses, a small smile quirking under his mustache as he reads the list of hors d'oeuvres. “You kept bacon off this menu.”

“Mako says you don’t eat pork, I don’t think your guests will miss it too much.”

“Did that make things difficult?”

Cheung’s head cants to the side, a bemused look on his face. “Nothing we can’t handle,” he answers, “but thanks for the consideration.”

Stacker abruptly approaches, clasping Cheung’s upper arm. He was never particularly expressive, more focused for the moment on work than anything else, so Stacker doesn’t take the lack of enthusiasm personally. “I just want to thank you again,” he says, “for supporting Mako, and for helping out. I’m looking forward to dinner.”

“Congrats on the big day.” The younger man pulls away quickly, voice warm but expression distant. “I need to find my brothers before everything starts. Go enjoy your wedding!”

Mako had spent the last three months of planning, well, messing with him. Every time she was within earshot, she’d drop hints that she was planning the Worst Wedding of All Time, after making Stacker promise that he wouldn’t interfere. The snatches of ‘yes, absolutely lavender,’ and ‘ice sculpture dragons sound good’ would have given him ulcers, if he didn’t already know her personality and how possessive she gets over her projects.

That, and her dedication to excellence.

The outdoor aisle and rows of seats have been tastefully decorated with white irises, interspersed with the occasional sprig of bright purple-blue lobelia. Jasmine flowers, mixed with the irises, give the space a barely-perceptible fragrance. Mako dashes by, clipboard in hand, to catch up to Cheung, agitatedly flagging him down over some last-minute emergency. Jin and Hu immediately close in, Jin nodding, then breaking away with a determined look on his face. When Stacker approaches them, Mako looks at him over her shoulder, flashes him a tight smile and brushes past.

“Just relax,” Hu reassures him as Cheung and Mako duck back inside toward the reception area, heads together, “we have everything handled.”

Stacker goes to find Sasha and Aleksis instead.

The two had provided all the supplies, from furniture to flowers to ingredients the Weis had listed. Aleksis gives him a nod, drink in hand next to some kind of protein on a toothpick, no doubt taken from a tray the brothers had set out for staff and crew. They always sort the uglier end-pieces and assorted cuttings from the main courses, and the Russians have very little to do other than eat now that everything’s been unloaded.

“Everything went well?” Stacker asks, trying not to sound as if he were probing for information.

Sasha gives him a chilly look before her expression breaks into a smile, laughing as she leans on Aleksis’s arm. “You would have heard by now if everything is not fine,” she says firmly, “maybe worry about getting shoes polished again.”

Aleksis looms up, demonstrating clearly that Mako had brought the Kaidanovskies in on her campaign of exclusion as well.

Stacker retreats, leaving the couple with a brief farewell.

The wedding and reception go off without a single hitch (or at least, without any hitches that Stacker caught with his years of experience in this particular industry). The food is as delicious as anything he’s ever tasted, music selection carefully curated by Tendo with all of his and Herc’s (situation-appropriate) favorites, as well as a few family staples. By the time Mako and the Weis are cleaning up Stacker’s still brimming with energy, a stark contrast to his usual exhaustion at the end of a successful job.

Herc teases him about it, but Stacker wonders if maybe he should’ve planned the event himself after all– having nothing to do is almost worse than complete disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer training on the beach is one of those things that /sounds/ like fun and in theory /should/ be fun, but anyone who’s ever run barefoot for several miles on soft, shifting sand would laugh in the face of someone who expressed that thought. The triplets have been on the team since their freshman year; they’re juniors now, so when Coach Pentecost announces that the team’ll be spending a week on the coast, they groan.

Raleigh (bless his pure and naive heart) seems excited for a few seconds, until he looks to Mako for some kind of explanation. He’s perfectly content to wallow in his own optimism, believing that it would be a time for frolicking in swimsuits and having splash wars. No one has the heart to break his delusion except for Chuck, but Raleigh thinks Chuck is full of shit all the time anyway so he ignores him.

Their first day, Pentecost has the team run the entire length of the beach, some five miles of white sand. Raleigh can normally manage that distance without breaking a sweat, but the terrain takes its toll on him and he’s raised blisters on his soles by the time they’re done. He stumbles the last few feet, allowing gravity to pull him the rest of the way face-down on sand. Chuck is panting, hands on his knees.

“We’re out of shape,” Cheung sighs, sounding only the slightest bit out of breath, both brothers casually checking their times. Mako catches up some three minutes after they’ve stopped, looking refreshed if not outright fresh. Cheung greets her cheerfully while Raleigh slowly turns to lie on his back. “You lose again, Mako.”

“I paced myself,” she answers cheerfully, looking curiously at Raleigh and Chuck, “and I do not think I’m the loser here.”

Raleigh makes an unidentifiable sound, something like a deep, gurgling moan. “I think my feet are bleeding. Are they bleeding?”

“They probably will before you form some calluses,” Hu answers, digging his toes into the sand. “You could always go home if you can’t handle it.”

Raleigh looks up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Am I complaining too much?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop.”

“He’s still new,” Mako chimes in, giving Hu a stern look. The youngest Wei backs down, exchanging a glance with his brothers. “You three complained when you started, too.”

Jin laughs, bumping Hu with his hip. “We did it in Chinese, though. No one else had to deal with us.”

Mako sighs, conceding the point. “You’re so annoying.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Smiling, Jin jerks his thumb over his shoulder toward a net set up further down the beach, unoccupied for the moment. “Hey, we’re gonna play some volleyball. Anyone want in?”

Chuck, still gasping for air, stares. “After that run?”

“Coach says we have the rest of the day off,” Cheung explains, “we’re on the beach, we’ve been cutting carbs all spring…”

“I’m out,” Raleigh says, lifting a foot to show off the blisters on his big toe and sole. “Still need to unpack.”

“I’m getting something to eat,” Chuck agrees, looking pained at the thought of concurring with Raleigh, “still got some time before dinner.”

Mako falls into step with the brothers as they head for the net, giving their two newest teammates a wave. “I heard team Cherno Alpha is training here for the summer too,” she says as they split into teams, picking up an abandoned ball and preparing to serve. “Maybe we can set up some practice games.”

Jin takes the receive, passing to Hu for a set. “Spoken like a true manager!” he quips. “Maybe you should quit the girl’s team and just play with us all the time.”

Cheung easily slams down Jin’s spike, moving back from the net as his brother passes Mako the ball for another serve. He pointedly avoids looking at his teammate, Mako bristling so hard the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up at the intensity of her stare. "My shooting average is better than yours,“ she retorts, "Mr. Star Forward. Maybe /you/ should quit the team and be /our/ manager.”

“Ouch. Times two, bro, you’re always so rough with my balls.”

“Shut up.”

Mako snorts. “You were asking for it.”

Hu laughs, this time setting up for a spike of his own. “Yeah, you deserved that.”


End file.
